


Labels

by withyourteeth



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withyourteeth/pseuds/withyourteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot requested by solluxjuicyasscaptor from tumblr. Edd is into labeling all of his things, including Kevin. Hope this lives up to expectations. Nat is an OC belonging to c2ndy2c1d and I take no claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

Kevin pulled his baseball jersey over his head, careful not to take his undershirt with it. He had kept his collar up on both his jersey and the polo he’d worn to school that day and worn the t-shirt under both as well. The day was closing in on 90 degrees and Kevin was soaked with sweat, but he wore the shirt anyway. The t-shirt was now practically transparent from sweating on the field and he tried to change quickly before the bruises were noticed by anyone else. Unfortunately Nat noticed his rush and with a wicked grin stepped closer.

“Did lover boy get some ass last night?” he said in a low, teasing voice.

Kevin turned red. Glancing down at his chest he could still almost feel the tug and bite of Edd’s lips on his chest, his hands following the hard lines of his muscles.

He tugged the shirt up, revealing the dark red-purple marks across his chest, neck, and shoulders. Edd had gone to town on him the night before. “My my my, someone did get some. Nerd boy really went to town on you.” He wore a satisfied smile. “About time you were getting it. Hey guys!”

“Dude shhh. It’s no big deal.”

“Guys looks like Kevin got some ass last night.” He turned the blushing ginger around by the shoulder, still holding the t-shirt up over his chest. “That little guy certainly likes to mark his territory.”

Some of the guys on the team laughed and made lewd remarks but many saw the marks, grinned and went back to changing out of their practice uniforms. As they walked out the locker room they called over to him or walked by and snapped a towel at him.

“So…I think I should join you two.” He winked.

Kevin pulled off the t-shirt, figuring it was useless now and needlessly warm. “No. Not a chance.”

“Aw why?” He ran a finger over a mark on his right pectoral and smiled. “Looks like it could be fun.”

Kevin wouldn’t have used the word fun, not that it wasn’t. He just would have used a word like erotic or sensual before fun. The way he’d run his tongue down chest and stomach, stopping at his belt line to unbutton his pants. He heard the zipper slowly descend, eyes closed against the heat and arousal. Edd’s hand found its way in his pants, and wrapped around his throbbing erection.

“Earth to Kevin, lost in good memories are you?”

Kevin grinned and pulled his polo back on. “Fun isn’t the word I would have used. Good might be closer.”

Nat frowned. “What word would you use?”

He slung his backpack over his shoulder as he walked out the empty locker room. “Orgasmic.”

Nat ran after him. “You gunna go see him now? Can I come?”

“Dude you’re a creep. No you can’t come.”

“But you’re going to,” he said, nudging him with his elbow as they walked toward the parking lot.

The memory of Edd’s mouth wrapped around his dick, taking the length down into his throat sent chills up his spin. And he couldn’t even begin to think of how hard he had come for the dork with his lips wrapped around him. “You bet your sweet ass I will.” He swung a leg over his bike and started the motor.

Nat grinned as he pulled off.

Kevin arrived back on Peach Creek and pulled into Edd’s empty drive way. He knocked on the front door. When Edd answered, Kevin rushed forward, capturing his mouth as he entered the house. He pressed Edd against the wall, hands in his hair. Edd moaned softly against his mouth. “Kevin—”

He pressed his growing groin against his pelvis and worked his mouth down his neck.

“Kevin I must insist that you desist and decontaminate yourself. You still taste like the baseball field.”

“I’ll take a shower, but you’re coming with me, Dork.” He grabbed the boy by the collar and led him up the stairs to the bathroom. With the door safely locked he pulled off his shirt and watched Edd’s eyes roam over the marks strewn across his body. He turned and turned the water on. “The guys loved your work by the way. Nat was particularly enamored with it.”

Edd blushed. “You do know that I like to label what’s mine.” He indicated to the bottles lined up on the sink labeled “toothpaste,” “face wash,” and “hand soap” in neat type, obviously from his much loved label maker.

“Yeah.” He pulled Edd’s shirt off. “I do.” He pulled off both their shorts. “Of course, I’ll have to mark what’s mine now.” He pulled the boy close to him and lifted him into the tub.

They kissed under the spray, soaking through their hair and across their bodies. He felt Edd’s hands roaming downward and grabbed his wrist. “Uh uh sir. No, today I’m in control.”

He pressed his lips back against the boy’s and let his own hands start to roam with teasing strokes. He worked his way down Edd’s neck, making sure to bite and suck marks into his fair skin. He left three bright marks on his neck and continued on his way down his shoulders and chest. He gripped the boy’s growing hard on and pumped slightly, pressing his own against his stomach. Edd was gasping and moaning. Kevin could tell the nerd was getting close, he bit down on his shoulder again and pumped his hand a little harder, swiping his thumb over the slit. The rotating pump and pressure from his mouth proved to be too much for the lanky boy and he came moaning Kevin’s name.

When they exited the shower, dark love bites bloomed over Edd’s body. He surveyed them in the mirror before redressing.

Kevin watched them disappear beneath Edd’s shirt and hid a self-satisfied smile. Labeling what was his was much more satisfying than he thought it could be.


End file.
